Mission Report
by Hemlocke
Summary: Kakashi submits a mission report to Iruka. Blatant KakaIru, definitely OOC.


**Mission Report**

Iruka yawned widely as he unlocked the door to his apartment. It had been a long day at work today and he was dead tired. The earlier part of the morning was occupied with teaching students at the Ninja Academy. They were sitting for their graduation tests soon and he held an extra class for the weaker students. His afternoons were as usual, spent in the ninja administration building, receiving reports from the various genin teams and individual ninjas who had completed their missions.

As usual, the house was quiet, with nobody to greet him. Iruka's shoulders slumped with weariness. It was painful returning to an empty home. He straightened a little, a small smile lighting up his face as he recalled the latest mission schedule. Team 7 was due to return within the next few days. That meant that Naruto would be back and they could have their usual ramen outing, a tradition begun after the boy's first mission to Wave Country.

Though Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had become chuunins quite some time ago, Kakashi had chosen not to disband his team as yet, preferring to train them further, an unusual development. Teams were normally disbanded a few months after the last genin achieved his promotion to chuunin, allowing them to gain experience doing solo missions. The Hokage however, had agreed with Kakashi, citing that Team 7 deserved slightly longer supervision. Iruka had this sneaking suspicion however, that she meant Naruto and Sasuke shouldn't be left unguided so soon.  

Unfortunately for Iruka, there was no rest for him that night. He was rudely awakened when a sudden wave of cold air hit him. Upon opening his eyes, he found Hatake Kakashi, jounin sensei of Team 7 kneeling on his bed, in the process of tossing the heavy coverlet on the floor. 

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelped, making a last minute grab at the blanket. "What are you doing here? Give that here, it's cold, dammit!" 

The jounin swatted Iruka's hands away. The blanket slipped, pooling at the side of the bed. Kakashi leaned forward, grabbed hold of Iruka's wrists and trapped them above his head. Iruka struggled in a futile attempt to make Kakashi release him. 

"Kakashi! What on earth is this all about?" he demanded an explanation of the older shinobi. His attempt to sound assertive was rather ruined by the fact that Kakashi was effectively holding him captive to the bed. He looked up and glared at the older man.

Kakashi waved a small stack of documents in Iruka's face, his visible eye glinting in the dark. 

"What do you think?" he lowered his face closer to Iruka's and murmured into his ear, the intimate contact causing the chuunin to flush hotly. "Submitting a mission report of course." 

Iruka turned to eye the papers. Sure enough, it was the mission report – pages of it in fact, written in Kakashi's neat scribe. 

"Mission report? In the middle of the night?" Iruka's voice rose, stunned by Kakashi's audacity.

He heard the rustle of papers next to his ear. Kakashi had let go of the report and placed it on the pillow. Iruka continued to stare at Kakashi in horrified fascination as the jounin removed his forehead protector and pulled his mask down, exposing his handsome face. 

"Yes. Mission report. You're always complaining that I hand them in late." The jounin answered tersely. "So here it is."

Iruka shook his head in protest.  "I never said that."

"Liar. You told Naruto that Team 7 always hands in their reports late. Specifically, their _sensei_ always hands in the mission report late." 

"Then why are you here?" 

"I'm making sure to hand them in early this time round. In person. Why? Do you object?" He slipped a hand underneath Iruka's shirt, caressing bare skin. 

Iruka's eyes widened in understanding. Two could play that game. 

"Object? Why should I object?" Iruka replied, shifting sensuously underneath Kakashi's touch. "In fact, I should be pleased that you're punctual for once. You take so long to write your reports."

Kakashi released Iruka's wrists and removed his lover's nightshirt. "I'll have you know the reports are always completed by the time a mission is completed. They're done _before_ we return to the village." 

Iruka laughed. Once freed, he sat up and placed his arms around Kakashi's neck. "Then how come I never get them on time?" He then proceeded to give Kakashi a very long, very wet kiss with lots of tongue. 

They broke off a few moments later, both panting for breath. Kakashi struggled to keep his thoughts in order. Iruka could be such a distraction. "That's because I always wait to hand them in when you're on duty." 

"You can hand them in to the other chuunins. The Hokage herself is there sometimes to receive the reports."

More kissing ensued. Somehow in between their prolonged liplock, Kakashi found the time to remove his flak jacket. 

"Tsunade? Who wants to see that ugly face of hers?" Kakashi nibbled at Iruka's collarbone. Both men were now kneeling on the bed, arms around each other. 

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be so disrespectful." Iruka tugged at Kakashi's shirt. "Off, take this off." The chuunin demanded. Kakashi obliged only too willingly. 

Kakashi smiled at Iruka in a predatory manner, his Sharingan glinting in the moonlight. "Ne, Iruka. I put in all this effort to submit the report early. Don't I get a reward?" Kakashi's hands traveled lower on Iruka's body, eliciting a gasp from the younger man.

"What reward?" Kakashi sucked in a breath as Iruka trailed a finger down his bare spine in response. 

 Kakashi smiled, his lips nearly touching Iruka's. "Need you ask?" 

"Aren't I giving you one already?"

The jounin pouted. "You call this a reward?"

Iruka leaned even closer and breathed the words into Kakashi's ear in reply. "Sshh, relax. I'll be sure to make it worth your time…"

Kakashi grinned, wasting no time in tackling Iruka and pressing him into the bed. The chuunin chuckled softly as he drew his lover close, their bodies moving together. The mission report fell to the floor forgotten.

~~~~ 

Afterward, they lay together, Iruka lying comfortably in Kakashi's arms. "So, what do you think? Do you like me handing in my reports this way, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi teased, stressing the honorific. They had stopped using such formalities a long time ago. 

Iruka laughed, cuddling closer.  "I could get used to it." 

Kakashi smirked in satisfaction. "I thought so." 

**End**

**~~~~**

Author's notes 

Heh. Another KakaIru fic to pollute the environment. KakaIru is utterly non-canon but they're so much fun to poke at. Dedicated to my kouhai. *** **snerk * 

As for the whole remark on when teams actually got disbanded, it's not mentioned in the manga so I cooked that particular detail up. 

BTW, this fic is un-betaed. Potential beta-readers are welcome to write in to offer constructive criticism. I'd love it for this story to be better.  


End file.
